Existing household food processors have the functions as grinding, mixing, chopping etc. However, the ones cutting the fruit and vegetable food into square lumps are relatively rare, and existing household food processors takes much manual labor. Later dicers appear on the market, which can realize the function of cutting the food into square lumps, but often need to reduce the output power of motor. Generally, a deceleration component is provided within the frame of the dicer. Such a dicer has complex structure, and large weight body, and which is not convenient to use, and has high cost.
In addition, when the rotating cutter disks of the dicer are assembled too tightly, the cutter disks and the limit members will produce large friction, resulting in delay in rotation of the cutting disks, stressed members' fracture and short service life; when the cutter disks are assembled too loose, the cutter disks will shake heavily, producing bad noise, and influencing the dicing effect.